Lightning High School
by Emily Madhatter
Summary: Cocoon has suffered centuries of torture from the horrid land Gran Pulse. Now, Caius and Yeul must go through great lengths to restore the broken land. And somehow, Noel gets mixed up in the battle between Gods to protect the only hope still alive for a dying world. A few of my own characters! First CaiusxYeul but turns into NoelxYeul after a while!
1. Chapter 1

Lightning High School

Chapter One-The Blood of Lightning and the Strength of Hope

Cocoon, home to millions of innocent people, is slowly being taken away by the evil warlords who run Gran Pulse. The centuries of fighting and political tension has been so severe that Cocoon is predicted to be unsustainable to live in the next 20 years. Gran Pulse, the world below is being ruled by an evil warlord known as Seth and his minions, Zuko and Jason. Etro, the goddess of Valhalla who has become displeased with the actions of the warlords wanted to help somehow. "Lightning!" Etro said as she called upon her loyal servant for help. "Make a something to help out the situation in Cocoon. And make sure no evil, not even Seth will be able to penetrate its fortress." She said to Lightning. Lightning bowed and went to summon Hope, who was also a servant of the divine Etro. "I shall take my blood and this blood will be the cement that hold this school together!" Lightning said as she used her own blood to construct the building. "I shall use my strength to protect this school from the low levels of evil. No evil dwellers shall be able to enter this great temple of learning!" Hope said as he casted a magic spell on the building. And like that, Lightning High School was constructed. This school would help to rebuild countless of broken dreams.

Lightning High School consists of 40 floors, 500 dorm rooms, and 700 classrooms. A masterpiece for all to see. Thousands of teachers, who were once out of jobs, were now needed to full the demand of this high school. No one knew how this high school was built but they didn't stop their gratitude. The people of Cocoon quickly used this great building to her advantage. In less than 5 years, young adults were already being made into doctors, lawyers, and more teachers. Also, there were other jobs such as janitors and trash men to keep the planet clean. Any bad influences could not enter the school. Cocoon was slowly started to rebuild itself and it was all thanks to Lightning High School. Everyone wondered who built it but no one ever questioned it out loud. They wouldn't dare question the greatness of this building. After all, it was their final hope. Down below in the world known as Gran Pulse was full of nothing but death and destruction. Terror reign everywhere making innocent civilians into slaves. Unfortunately, Gran Pulse was beyond help. They had no faith in the gods and wouldn't ask for help. If no help is being asked, then Etro simply can't help them. Seth was growing very angry at the gods for their actions and decided to start a war in Valhalla.

"Odin!" Lightning summoned her trusty horse who caught her while she was in mid-air. Zuko who was a troll reloaded his gun with sharp, metal knives and shot them recklessly at Lightning. She quickly casted Odin's shield and then she retaliated with her gun blade. A transparent woman in a white dress shot icicles at a fire breathing dragon coming towards her. The dragon dodged all of them and neared the woman. The woman quickly dodged the fire coming from out of the dragon's mouth and she summoned a big wave. The dragon was swept away by it. "Damn you, Goddess Etro!" The dragon growled violently as he turned back into human form. His eyes were a flaring red that matched his hair and he was dressed in all black. "Getting a little rusty, Seth?" Etro said with a smirk and with her hands on her hips. Seth growled angrily and charged at her full force. Etro quickly descended into the air and used the power of the sun to blind Seth. She quickly retreated to a hidden place. Seth then spent his time searching for the Goddess Etro. Hope was using the power of the earth against Jason. Jason, another troll, who had the power to disappear and reappear, was effortlessly dodging Hope's boulders and sand attacks. He then switched to the power of the water and used the current to carry him closer to Jason. Jason quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Hope. He was about to strike him but then Alexander came and shot down Jason. Lightning was in the background with Odin. "Thanks, Light." Hope said with a smile. How long this battle lasted was unknown to the great fighters. Time stood still in the world known as Valhalla.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Guardians of Lightning High School

Back on Cocoon, Caius Ballad was typing away on his computer. He is the Head of the Social Studies department at Lightning High School. He has won several awards for his accomplishments in helping to rebuild his homeland. He has studied this issue for years and slowly he finding solutions to the problems. He has read stories about how Cocoon used to be and he wants to help to restore it back to its glory. On this early morning in the summer, he was the only teacher in the building. He needed to be prepared for the fast-approaching school year. As the head of his department, he has a lot of work to do. All in all, he loved his job. In the classroom with him, was his long-time student Yeul. She was helping him to set up his classroom for the new school year. She smiled at her teacher as he ran his fingers through his purple, long hair. An act he did when he was thinking of new ideas for the department. She knew this for a fact. Caius looked at her as Yeul struggled to put the history books on the top shelf and she needed a chair to help her. He laughed silently at her small height and build. Yeul only stood at 5 feet tall and she was so skinny that she could fit in a crawl space and still have room to move. Caius thought at one time if he hugged her too tight that she would break. Yeul flipped her long, blue hair back and smiled as she felt proud of herself in the work she put it into the perfection of the bookshelf. She turned her bright green eyes and looked into Caius' purple ones. He nodded which was his way of approval.

Yeul had come from a rough background. Her parents were killed in the war when she was just 14 and she was forced to make a living on the streets. When she heard about Lightning High School, she only had to wait a few short months until she turned 15 to enter the school. Immediately, she knew that she wanted to become a history teacher so that she could help the young people learn more about how Cocoon used to be and how they can restore it. She is now preparing for her senior year in high school. Caius was a teacher before the schools shut down but he regained his job. He has helped many restoration organizations get back on their feet to help Cocoon. Caius and Yeul both had the same goal-to restore Cocoon and make it better for the next generations.

Yeul was now putting up posters in the classroom and Caius was directing her on where to put them. As Yeul was putting the last poster up, she lost her footing in the chair she was standing on and was about to fall. Caius quickly rushed to her aid and caught her in his arms before she fell. One hand was holding her by her shoulders while the other one was beneath her knees. She had her head resting on his chest and was smiling up at him. "Thank you, Caius." She said in her sweet innocent voice. Caius only nodded and gently put her down.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and soon flames started to engulf the whole classroom. Caius quickly grabbed Yeul by her hand and led her out of the classroom. They neared the steps which were quickly being engulfed by the ongoing flames. Caius picked Yeul up and started to run down the steps with her in his arms. Since they were on the top floor, it took a while to reach the bottom. Caius had to jump across large gaps in the staircase and dodge huge flames to keep them safe. The fire was growing face which was causing Yeul to cough. Caius was trying to resist the urge to cough but his vision was getting blurry. Fire came and engulfed the stairs completely leading down to the bottom floor. Yeul started to cough harder as air became less of a resource. Caius looked desperately through the smoke and saw a window that was clear of any flames. He tried to open but it wouldn't budge. He gently put Yeul down and broke the window. "Yeul, you are going to have to jump!" Yeul looked down the window at the ground below. She got butterflies in her stomach as she imagined how high up she was. But then again, the 2nd floor is better than the 40th floor. Caius saw Yeul's hesitation. "Yeul! We have no choice! I am right behind you." He said with a smile. Yeul smiled back at him and then made her way to jump out of the window. She landed hard on the grass outside but didn't suffer any bruises and she was safe. She looked up and saw Caius about to jump as well. Then, a huge fire ball came out of nowhere and crashed into the opening of the window. Caius was nowhere to be found as the building came tumbling down.

Yeul was in bitter tears as she witnessed her beloved school and teacher tumble right in front of her. She fell down to her knees in grief and sorrow. Her hands started to shake as she started screaming with tears falling down her face. Her bright green eyes turned to a dark color as this represented her grief for her loss. Suddenly, 3 figures appeared before her eyes. The one on the left had white hair and green eyes adorned in a black mage robe. The one on the right had pink hair and blue eyes adorned in silver armor. The one in the middle was transparent adorned in a white dress. Yeul was shocked at the figures appearance but she didn't sense any fear. Instead, she only felt peace and calm while in their presence. "My child, I am so sorry to bear the burden of your sorrow." The transparent one spoke. "We were fighting to protect the school but failed miserably and now you must pay the price for our failure." The one with the pink hair spoke. "I am Etro. Goddess of Valhalla and these are my servants, Lightning and Hope. We built Lightning High School in hopes of restoring Cocoon. But our plan has failed and I am deeply sorry." The transparent one spoke again. Yeul, who was unable to speak from a mixture from grief and shock, buried her face in her knees and sobbed. Etro floated to her and sat down next to her as she stroked her hair. Hope rested his palm on her forehead while Lightning formed an invisible cloak around them so no one would see them. Gods were to be kept a secret, only special ones got to see the Gods. "It will be ok, my child. Just ask for my help and it shall be yours." Etro said to her. "Please." Yeul managed to choke out. "Bring back my school and my teacher. I will pay any price for this." Etro slowly floated up in the air and snapped her fingers. In seconds Lightning High School was restored. Then, Lightning and Etro lifted their hands in Yeul's direction. Suddenly, her whole body lit up. Her eyes were wide open as the light penetrated her brilliant green eyes as well. Etro looked deep into Yeul's eyes. "My child, you will now have my eyes." With that, Yeul fell back down to the earth unconsciousness. Then, Etro and Hope lifted Caius' limp body and it started to glow as a purple sword with the eye of Ragnorak appeared in his right hand. Etro placed her hand over his heart. "I shall give you a piece of my heart. May it protect you." She said. "And I shall give you the power of magic." Hope said as he too placed his hand over Caius' heart. He then fell down next to Yeul unconscious as well. The 3 powerful beings disappeared back into Valhalla. Moments later, Caius was awoke but Yeul was still unresponsive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review and give feedback! It would be much appreciated! :)**

Chapter 3-A New Purpose in Life

"Yeul! Wake up, please." Caius said as he lightly shook Yeul but his actions proved to be in vain. Yeul just laid there completely still and limp on the cold ground. Caius ignored the lump that was trying to form in his throat. He noticed a few differences about himself as well as with Yeul. Even though they still looked the same physically, he felt more powerful than ever. He noticed the peculiar sword that was pierced in the ground next to him. He knew that something had changed. He saw a vision of what the Gods did to him and Yeul. They had transformed but how was still a mystery to him. He decided not to think too hard on these things and the important thing right now was to look over Yeul. He gathered Yeul in his arms and carried her back into the building and into her dorm room.

Caius stared at Yeul for a while looking for any signs of consciousness. The only sign was that her heart was breathing but this was very faint. She had no breathe or no pulse. He tried not to think the worst as he stroked her long, blue hair. He went back outside to gather his weapon. He knew it held some sort of important but he didn't know why just yet. He knew somehow all of his questions would be answered in due time. He secured the sword on his back and proceeded back to his office. He realized that he was still a teacher, head of the social studies department. But now, he was more and it somehow involved Yeul. He tried his best to focus on his work at hand but his mind kept going back to Yeul and what did the Gods have planned for these two. The new school year starts is less than a month away. Will Yeul be awake for her senior year in high school? Will she ever be able to live her dream? Caius tried to shake these ill thoughts away by working. It proved to have some effect but not much. Every once in a while he found himself checking on Yeul to make sure she was safe. For some reason, he felt like this was his newfound purpose.

Two weeks have passed and still nothing changed considered Yeul's condition. Caius hasn't slept at all these past two weeks. Yes, he was worried sick about Yeul but also, he didn't feel tired. It was like whenever he tried to lay down he just could not fully sleep. He wondered why. He figured that question will be answered in due time as well. He has spent long hours working on his computer and watching over Yeul. He has even moved some of his items from his house and into a room adjacent to Yeul's room to keep a closer eye on her. He patiently waited for the day that her bright green eyes would shine once again and her smile would ease his worries. He knew that she would wake. She had to.

Yeul opened her eyes and blinked until her vision was clear. She stared blankly at the ceiling of her dorm room. She slowly inhaled and exhaled as life was restoring to her body. She knew what the Gods asked of her and it was now her duty to inform Caius. She would be Caius' eyes and ears and vice versa. She slowly got up from her bed and she immediately she noticed that she would be walking a lot slower than usual. Another price she has to pay she thought to herself. She turned the room that was right next to her and noticed that the door was cracked. She looked in and saw Caius with his back turned to the door typing away on his computer. He was unaware of her presence as she slowly tiptoed into the room. She slowly neared him and raised a hand to stroke his long, purple hair. Caius felt a warm hand on the back on his head and immediately he knew who it was. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to allow Yeul better access to his hair. He knew how much she loved to touch his hair. "Caius. I am here, now." She said in a high pitched tone that gave off a hint of concern. "Yeul, you are back. I knew you would come back." He said as he kept his eyes closed as Yeul turned his chair around. She then hugged him passionately and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her soft, elegant hair. The two were finally reunited and the two were going to protect each other. It was their new purpose in this dying world.

"Caius," Yeul said as she let go of Caius. But Caius still hung onto her shoulders. "I saw everything. We are now servants of the Goddess Etro tasked with protecting this school." Yeul spoke with such wisdom in her voice. Caius just prepared himself to listen. "Your job is to protect me and to remember my visions. My job is to look into the future for this high school and change it to my desire. I can predict mayhem for this school and prevent it from happening. But with this power, I have to pay a huge price." Yeul said as she looked down to the ground. "I am the Seeress and I have been cursed with the blessing of the Eyes of Etro. And you, Caius Ballad will be my guardian blessed with the curse of eternity. We shall do great things with Etro's eyes and heart. This is our new purpose in life." She said with a sad smile. What price she had to pay was something Caius didn't fully understand yet and he knew Yeul was not going to explain any further. Caius only nodded in understanding. "I am just glad that you are safe." Caius said as he let go of her shoulders and bowed his head. Yeul rested her palm on Caius' temple. The height difference was duly noted between the two. Yeul, who was only 5 feet tall was so small compared to Caius which stood at nearly 7 feet. The only time she could even look him into the eye is when he was sitting down. Still, Caius thinks that this feature only added to Yeul's uniqueness.

Suddenly, Yeul's green eyes started to light up and her legs gave out from under her. Caius quickly emerged from his seat and caught her before she fell. "Yeul!" Caius said as he tried to snap her out of this trance. It lasted for only seconds, but it felt like hours for Caius. "Caius!" Yeul said in a fright when she woke up. She nearly had tears in her eyes and she was shaking. He hugged her but this did little to comfort her. "What did you see?" He asked. "You were fighting this dragon named Seth and his minions Zuko and Jason! They rule the underworld known as Gran Pulse. They were trying to capture me and they did! And they were dragging me back to their hell hole!" She said as started shaking even more and tears started to fall down her porcelain face. Caius gently stroked her hair and said "Yeul, I am here to protect you. That is not going to happen. Our job is to prevent catastrophe, right?" Caius assured Yeul. She only nodded and stopped sobbing a little. Caius held Yeul close to him. Still, he looked out the window cautiously. Yeul had a vision of a fight which means danger is fast approaching.

A loud roar was heard in the background and Caius sprang into action. "Yeul. Please hide yourself in the closet." He said as he directed her to the closet. He helped her into the closet and wiped her tears away. "Yeul, do not worry. I will handle this. I shall protect you." Caius said as he grabbed his sword and ran outside. There before him stood a terrible fire-breathing dragon with two trolls. "You must be Seth." Caius growled. Seth only snarled at him. Suddenly, a troll appeared out of thin air before him. "Jason." Caius said. He didn't know how he knew his name but he somehow knew it had something to do with Yeul and her new power. Then, he saw another troll with a terrifying-looking gun. "Zuko." Caius knew who he was as well. The 3 demons charged towards Caius. Caius readied his sword as he ran into the line of fire.


End file.
